Last Resort
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Get the tissue box ready! Songfic about everyone in Gundam Wing. This what I think really goes on in all their heads, also, the entire human race. It's dedicated to everyone who has/is or known someone that has taken their life.


****

Last Resort

I don't own Gundam Wing or this song.

__

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Don't give a f*** if I cut myself bleeding

As Trowa stood in front of the board and Catherine threw the knives at him, he wished that she would miss and get his throat or his wrists, or he'd do it himself. Sometimes he wish he could die.

While throwing the knives at her brother, Catherine wondered if she should be using them on herself instead.

After she did another mission, Midii longed for her death besides the lives of those she was trained to hunt down.

__

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces

I've reached my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Don't give a f*** if I cut myself bleeding

Do you even care if I die bleeding?

Would it be wrong?

Would it be right?

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Mutilation outa sight

And I'm contemplating suicide

Heero hated himself for all the mistakes he's made. He was in his gundam again, wondering if he should throw his life away now or just try to live with it.

Relena sat with her back against the window. She wished she was stronger. Sometimes she wondered if she was better off dead.

__

Cuz I'm losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fne

Losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.

As Duo sped faster and faster on his motorcycle, it bothered him how everyone who got closed to him died, whether it was on a battlefield or in relationships. Love is a battlefield, he told himself. First his young friend, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and he almost lost Hilde. Why couldn't he die instead?

Hilde was in the same boat. She wondered how she ever fell into OZ's trap and believe all the lies they told her. If it were'n't for Duo, she'd still be living this lie or die by the gundams. She wasn't' sure what was worse. If she died while giving the data to Duo, it probably wouldn't have mattered.

__

I never realized I was spread too thin

Till it was too late

And I was empty within

Hungry!

Feeding on chaos

And living in sin

Downward spiral where do I begin?  
It all started when I lost my mother

No love for myself

And no love for another.

Searching to find a love up on a higher level

Finding nothing but questions and devils.

Quatre was playing a song his piano to help with the pain. This time, it didn't work. He got up and slammed the door down on the keys and picked up his violin. He couldn't play it either and he slammed it onto the piano, breaking it.

Dorothy hated the way she felt with war. If she thought it was so beautiful, why she didn't she fight herself? Was she afraid? Afraid of losing her life or taking the lives of others?

__

Cuz I'm losng my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight

Losing my mind.

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright

Nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying

Wufei knew he had no right to pilot Nataku. He knew he wasn't all that strong for the mission. He couldn't even save Merian from dying.

Sally wondered, for the life of her, just what the heck she was doing helping the gundam pilots when she got nothing in reutrn. Especially when she started to have feelings for Wufei.

__

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Don't give a f*** if I cut my arm, bleeding!

Would it be wrong?

Would it be right?

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Mutilation outta sight

And I'm contemplating suicide

Millardo wondered how he ever got the nickname "Lightning Count." He wondered how he would go against his father's wishes and displease him. Instead of ruling the country toward peace, he cost the lives of so many people.

Noin wondered if she really did have what it takes to get the job done and do what she was supposed to. How she could grow close to Zechs and fight with him at the same time, wondering if his motion was correct or not.

__

Cuz I'm losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright

Nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying.

His Excellency Treize Khushrenada picked up his glass of wine and sat it back down. He wondered why people called him "Your Excellency". What was so excellent about him? He only talked and never acted. He gave orders that he wouldn't do himself. 

Lady Une couldn't make up her mind. She was two people in one body. Why couldn't she just die and end both of the souls inside of her?

__

I can't go on living this way

Can't go on

Living this way

Nothing's alright

****

The End. This songfic is dedicated to whoever has contemplated or knew someone who has contemplated suicide. I hope you can find a way to ease the pain without taking your life.


End file.
